User talk:IcecreamKitten
Archive 1 Awesome pictures..especially of the San Fernando. As I was on the page earlier I was thinking I needed to remember to get a screen shot of it...and lo and behold ...I log back in and there it is! :--McCullogh 20:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I need to be one of the crew... I really want to contact you, since I believe I can do more in the Wiki, I have been 8 months in the game, of course I didn't know everything, but I am planning to, I have noticed that the Wiki contains like 50%, maybe more, of the game contents, I go through the Wiki everyday, plus thanks to McCollough, he is my Editor in Chief, I guess =] ... JakeySailor :Great, it's always nice to have new editors :) You don't need to know everything to edit ;) :If you need any help with wiki syntax, don't hesitate to ask. You can also request new templates if you decide to work on something that doesn't already have them. Or you can make one yourself if you prefer. :If you plan on using admin tools, you can ask McCullogh for admin rights. There are not many things that require them though. :Regards :-- 20:20, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Back me up... =] I was trying to create the centurion third rate, but i guess i ruined everything, i have a screenshot of its stats, the problem is how i can create the box as the other ships, i tried, but it was ruined, can you plz delete the two pages, and tell me how to create it, i went through the templates, but i went into confusion... thank you... -- JakeySailor Re: Society Page hi, you helped me with the Soc page,im wondering how to link the soc to the wiki page, its not in order because we dont have that much infomation, may i have some help on that please, thankyou--Matthew Christiano 02:12, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Matthew Christiano Loot items You have been busy lately...we may need to rename this ICK's POtBS Wiki....Thanks so much! Have you come across any info on what ships drop certain loot? There has been a bunch of discussion in my soc about where to get gold and silver plaques as no npcs seem to be dropping them as loot, and no one can figure out where to locate them. --McCullogh 19:41, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Heh I wanted to sort out The Collection Exchange for a very long time... :For Silver Plaques, the best suggestion I can give is to hunt enemies around level 30ish. The drop rate is horrible, I'd estimate 3% chance to drop (seems like Gold Plaques also start dropping there occasionally). :Gold Plaques should drop from about level 40 NPCs, I'd say about 4% chance (I had about 24 out of 600). :This is very inaccurate though, there probably are specific levels that drop them at a higher rate. -- 20:07, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::That matches up with what people have been saying, but no one has had any luck getting them. I am sure the low :"chance to drop" rate has something to do with that. Thanks again --McCullogh 20:14, February 28, 2012 (UTC) SKYPE? I'm doing what I can to update as I go, but I am also concerned about some of the content which just no longer applies ie "Retired Servers". (I discovered the Inactive Server category after I tried to Rename Servers to avoid duplicate with the ones already shown as the 'live' ones). What I'm thinking about is a parent "Inventory" category that child's down to either Ship's Cargo and Personal items. I stumbled upon the Usable group, but unsure how to better organize adding more items to make sure that a non-existent Template or addition to to Equipment may help provide better details as implied. ClericTaven 01:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I think thats a really excellent idea...sounds like it would pretty much mirror the Windows that are in game. Include a special tab under Inventory as well. --McCullogh 15:06, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I consolidated all server information to Category:Servers and Category:Inactive Servers, it should be less confusing as there's a link to them on the main page. Anything server-related should be accessed through these pages (including victories and such). :::We can definitely categorize items by their inventory location, most templates already add the required basic categories that can be grouped to imitate the in-game inventory. In addition to that, I was also thinking of splitting usable items by their avcom/ship type and effects, like I did with the Spirits. :::We have many options here, let me know if you have any ideas :) :::-- 23:45, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Reinstalling potbs just to be sure, if POTBS gets deleted and i re install it and make a new account with same old password and account ID i get my Players back? --Hector pillageparr6785 :Yes, your characters are stored with your account. As long as you remember the password you can play them. It has already been answered on your talk page, there is no need to ask the same question everywhere. -- 03:55, July 8, 2012 (UTC) sorry sometimes things dont show up on my talk page Theo/Sonia entries Hello IcecreamKitten, still trying to sort out the Theo/Sonia entries. Any Admin backend support apperciated ClericTaven 02:58, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, what do you need help with? -- 03:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :There are duplicate Misspelled "Sonya" missions that could be removed. I'm trying to clear the associated links, but they still appear. ClericTaven :Could just be my Browser Cache, seems a few refreshes later, they are hiding as expected. ClericTaven ::Some caching issues are normal, both because of MediaWiki system and its extensions that we have. It seems there have been some improvements though, it used to take quite a bit of manual work to fix issues that you describe. -- 08:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to tie a redirect link for when the Location = Multiple Locations, so it would preferably load the Category:Atlas. My best attempts have failed. I'm working to replace the stub previously removed for Return the Kidnapped Prisoner to actually become a multi-functional single page rather than creating linked separate pages. I know I'm only about 75% completed with association links, but it is certainly a start for what I've already kept notes on my side for the mission cluster to be further edited. I am not sure if it is just the template that adds the Contents box, should I hide it, it is as I expected the layout to display down the page. See Below was my way to detail the contact NPCs. Is there a better KEYWORD to use when the template expects single link associations when multiples exist beyond the Nation NPC spread? :I'm not sure if I understand it correctly - you want the template to add a link to Category:Atlas when you put "Multiple Locations" in the ocations field? :Doesn't this mission start in a single location for a nation? Or is it like the career missions, that you can accept from any trainer? If it's the second case, then it's an exception and the template's location field is probably not the best place to list such information. Can you post more details on the mission page first? :The Contents box is added automatically whenever there are more then 3-4 sections on a page. We can move it to another place, hide it completely, and change what it says. :-- 15:18, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Messed up pages Someone messed up the whole ship by levels guide..... everything is out of place and all. --138.210.212.0 :This wiki was upgraded to a new version, which changed the way some of the code works. I expect to have it fixed some time today. :-- 23:28, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Crap...I just realized that i jacked up the POTBS logo you had as the word mark link, and god knows what else. I will definitely stick to content from here on out. I apologize for messing that up. A little knowledge is a dangerous thing. I also wanted to give you my game specific email ::captain.mccullogh@gmail.com ::it forwards to my personal email. ::--McCullogh 14:42, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::No worries, I'll have a look and fix it :) -- 16:44, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::the ship boxes look great, and it appears you fixed the damage I did.....thanks again. --McCullogh 12:00, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::The main issues with infoboxes have been fixed, but I made an improved version of the ship box anyway :) :::::-- 20:03, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Something has happened to the ship boxes again...and I am pretty sure I was not responsible for this one...--McCullogh 20:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :You were not responsible for any ship box problems :) Do you mean the image is not centered? That one is not worth fixing right now, but if there are other issues I'm not seeing they should be looked into. :-- 20:36, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I just uploaded 3 screen shots to the wiki depicting what the ship info box looks like on my computer. They looked awesome about an hour ago, just after I edited the Postillionen. I looked over the change log and it likes a couple edits to the ship info boxes were done after I finished the Postillionen, it must have been something in one of those. I generally use Chrome, and that's where the boxes look funny, I just tried Internet Explorer and they looked fine. So apparently the recent change doesnt work well with Chrome. --McCullogh 21:11, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :That does look weird. Try going to this page and refreshig it with Ctrl+F5. Then check the ship pages. :-- 21:13, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I did the F5 refresh while opened in Chrome and it looks great in ie and chrome now. --McCullogh 21:16, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Ship Guns Heya IK.. Just updated a few Ships for 2.11 and realized updating the gun tables is the most annoying thing ever :D Is there any way to create a template for those guns and you just have to type the caliber and the wiki fills out the rest? Niaroo (talk) 16:16, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :It's easy to implement, but it would cause problems with ships that have reload or damage bonuses/penalties. There are ways to solve it, but in the end it will not make ships easier to update than what we have right now, and it'll add another layer of complexity. :I find it easier to simply remove all the data from a gun row, and just type everything from scratch with the numpad. Copy pasting the semicolon and a space makes it faster. I actually use a programmable button on my keyboard for that. :-- 18:23, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Society Ice Cream Kitten i am starting a Wiki on my Society on Potbs. I can't figure out how to put things in pages and stuff pls get back to me sir/maam. Do I have to make my own wiki or can i make a page on your Wiki for my Society.--KillYOU1725 (talk) 03:40, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :You can make a society page on this wiki. See Society:British Mercantile and Mercenary for an example. :If you start a new wiki for your society, you'll want to learn more about editing MediaWiki. :-- 03:53, September 29, 2012 (UTC) What is your name in the Potbs Game so we can talk instantly.--KillYOU1725 (talk) 22:03, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :I don't play this game anymore, so these talk pages should suffice. I'm not the only one that can help though, you can use the wiki forum to ask questions as well, and someone might be able to answer faster than me. :-- 22:11, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Could you help me with my WIKI i am making also i looked at the mediawiki page i didnt understand it the website is theblacklegion.wikia.com--KillYOU1725 (talk) 22:20, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :What do you need help with? -- 07:33, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I got this messge from Keewa today. I figured you would have the technical answer for him. Thanks! --McCullogh (Talk) Admin and Chief bottle washer 23:03, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "Regards --Keewa (talk) 20:06, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, Captain McCullogh. This is Captain Pierce, from SGS. I use the PotBS wiki continually and find it the game's most valuable resource. You and the others are to be commended for your splendid project. A cosmetic problem does make the wiki a problem for me -- backgrounds. Most of the text is white and the light-colored backgrounds make the text impossible to read (unless I drag my mouse over it to highlight the text). This has become so aggravating that I'm increasingly turning to other sources. It's a significant issue for me, and I'm surprised no one has called it to your attention previously. Maybe there's a way to turn the backgrounds off, if this is the case, purhaps you'd share. Good luck in your endeavors! Respectfully," :Well...they weren't kidding with the post about changes coming to the Wiki today...yikes! I wish they would leave it alone.....seems everytime you get it set...they mess it up. --McCullogh (Talk) Admin and Chief bottle washer 15:17, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::As always...your the man! --McCullogh (Talk) Admin and Chief bottle washer 16:57, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I feel the same... I won't be fixing anything else, I'm done with Wikia. They can fix stuff themselves from now on. :::-- 17:12, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "you can't leave now! All the plants will die!" Bill Murray, Stripes --McCullogh (Talk) Admin and Chief bottle washer 17:27, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! I hope life is trating you well. I know you said you were done with Wiki...and I havent seen you since. But I think I know what that guy was talking about with the white lettering on white background. If you go to the wiki without logging in...wiki has it so the default background is white and it doesnt work. Can I ask you help one last time to take a look and see if there is something that can be done to fix that? I dont want people to have to log in/ register in order to see al the great work thats been done here. Again...thanks so much for everything..this wiki would not be the great resource it is without your work. Your wiki needs you one more time! thanks...McC --McCullogh (Talk) Admin and Chief bottle washer 01:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :I can't reproduce it so far. Everything works fine for me, both when logged in and out, in Firefox and Chrome. Try going to MediaWiki:Wikia.css and refreshing it with Ctrl+F5. Then again, wikia set longer refresh times for unregistered users, so I'm not sure if it'll help. :If that doesn't work, try asking at community forum, and then at if the other admins can't help either. -- 18:52, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Request for an Update I know you've "retired"...but we need your advice/help again...see below conversation between Taven and me. I cant't seem to figure out how to set the "current game build". McC :Could the CurrentGameBuild variable, which currently returns as 2.11.68.03, be updated to the matching across servers version of 2.11.69.0 ? :I'm keenly aware of how the Outdated Category page banners, flags attention to editors, for us to make an effort at confirming older page information accuracy and as such, would like to reflect, as you had noted on the recent Notification, that anticipation of build 2.12.xx really shouldn't be as drastic as the prior changes made when 2.10.xx was introduced. :--ClericTaven (talk) 19:59, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I know it can be updated, and I believe it used to be a fairly easy thing to do..IcK re-wrote a lot of the code and I am unsure if that is why i can't seem to locate it it now, or if I am simply getting old and forgetful. I'll post your question on his talk page as I think he still gets notifications and maybe he can direct us. ::McC --McCullogh (Talk) Admin and Chief bottle washer 20:17, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::The version number can be changed at Template:CurrentVersion. If you forget where to find it, there will be an "update" link in the version tooltip of any ship or mission infobox that is based on a more recent version (the link is only visible to admins). :::-- 01:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks! --McCullogh (Talk) Adoptive parent of PotBS Wiki 02:05, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Current Game Build Question Hey IcK...hope the holidays were good to you. I hope you are still following this and can answer a question for me. I can't seem to find where I update the Current Game Build that the templates check against to see if an article is outdated. With 2.12 we have massive changes...and now that Potbs is moving off SOE, I suspect there will be more. Fairwinds! --McCullogh (Talk) Adoptive parent of PotBS Wiki 15:58, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :It's at at Template:CurrentVersion, you can add it to the list of Templates if it will be easier to find there. :-- 18:00, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I swear I must have alzheimer's as I see you had just answered this question for me a few lines up...thanks...again. However...I did update that, and it shows in some areas...but the ship info boxes still show an older version and I cant see the code that its directing it so I can track it down. I also see the "pop up" when i mouse over the versions, but again I am unsure wherer the code for that is and I am unable to track it down either. --McCullogh (Talk) Adoptive parent of PotBS Wiki 18:11, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :They show the old version because the pages are not updated immediately when there are too many pages using that template (over a 1000 pages in thi case). Changing that template adds these changes to a job queue, so they'll be updated after a few hours or in the next few days. You can wait until it happens, or make a null edit to a page you're interested in (click edit-publish without making changes). :-- 23:02, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I figured you would know the answer...thanks again. BTW, I changed your status to Semi-retired on teh Admin page....since I won't leave you alone. ::Happy Holidays! McC Mail are you a bot or an actual person who sent me this mail 13:28, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :If you mean the welcoming message on your talk page, it was automated. -- 02:26, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Launcher Can you help me? i try launching the game and the launcher says Locating support package and wont launch game, message me back at my home page :Have you downloaded the new launcher, and possibly the entire game again? Some things got changed. Either way, this is not something I'm familiar with, it would be best to ask on the official forums or contact support. :-- 03:30, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Key Moments of MMO History Video Narration Hey there IcecreamKitten, my name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia is creating an exciting Key Moments of MMO History video that will showcase several amazing games of the genre. We're looking for admins of MMO wikis who would be interested in submitting a short vocal narration about their game of choice. We want to ask you the question What is the most important moment in Pirates of the Burning Seas' History? If you're interested, please record an MP3 voice narration of your answer, a few sentences to a small paragraph is fine. If you have no recording software and are still interested, we can schedule a Skype call to record! Please send the finished recording to doug@wikia-inc.com and you'll be featured in the video to represent your community! Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 20:47, April 19, 2014 (UTC) I can't download the game.. When I open the downloader a message says downloading package skins appears and nothing happened. I leave it the whole night and nothing happened any help?